The field of humidity and temperature probe testing, and consequently probe calibration, is currently occupied with methodologies of testing specific probes that are germane, as probe specific to a product humidity/temperature test chamber device. This is problematic when a user of the humidity/temperature chamber wants or is asked, to perform tests on probes foreign to the specific chamber.
Further, the field is represented by only a few companies, such as, humidity/temperatures chambers manufactured and marketed by Rotronics of Switzerland. These products are probe specific, and cater only to the sensor probes manufactured by the parent company. The present invention also teaches a capability of performing probe sensor testing on any type of probe that may, or may not, be specifically designed for a particular chamber that is germane to the present invention's humidity chamber device.